tease and lust
by Tashigi-chwan
Summary: Zoro goes training in a nearby park but surprisingly not alone


She watched him train how that muscular body moved gracefully with every muscle press and release she eyed him

Tashigi was the type to not been fooled by a man physique like a mindless love struck teenager

But she secretly loved it she have been lying to herself this whole time ignoring him

How he shamelessly discarded his coat to allow her dark brown eyes to feasted on his marvelous sweat drenched figure

Upper lip pulled downward biting slightly on it her lust crawling it's way out of her,

She could feel herself getting warmer to the sight she was blessed by , he was covered in endless scars decorating his body from previous battles

she had cursed the fact that wado was between thous powerful delicious lips jealous she was jealous indeed she felt

She wanted him she craved him at that moment her better judgment fading in the ecstasy of the first mate in front of her

Every time he shouts she could feel her heart jump a beat followed by her orbs trailing his strong muscle covered arms

"God he's a masterpiece..."

Her voice echoed inside of her maintaining her glare or stare at his training session

"Oi what are you looking at?"

Her daydreaming ended as soon as his voice reached out to her

She replied with a gentle gasp escaping her lips while her glasses almost dismounted her nose bridge to quickly she thankfully caught

"N-nothing...I was just thinking"

Cursing herself at the terrible excuse

tashigi shifted her gaze to meet the seed eating pigeons to her right she failed to anticipate the swordsman sudden approach

'What's wrong?"

He had already sheathed his trusted swords back to their sheath as his right palm found its way to her forehead which quickly and almost automatically set the marine cheeks to change color to bright pink blushing madly at the fact that their noses almost touched each other

"I-I-I-I'm fine! N-nothing Is wrong aha ha ha"

Eyebrow arched upward seeing through the false Statment of the captain

"Are you sure you're not sick?"

Roronoa Questioned the blushing tashigi to which she replied by gently turning her head right and left in objection to his question

He was far too close she could feel her heart racing to the point it might rip through her rib cage as if not her already madly blushing face could give it away

She couldn't resist she was far too weak at his presence she shamelessly trailed her eyes from his broad chest to meet his piercing eye

He understood it by now, he had gotten closer much closer and brought her fragile body to his version of a bear hug

She gasped weakly she could smell his manly scent burning through her nostrils and his powerful arms locking her in his grip and then he had made the move

"Geez let's wait till we get somewhere...private"

His whispering words immediately sent chills down her spine as his right arm supported her core and his left one lifting upward, it's palm grasping a firm hold on her hair and brought it closer to his nose sniffing audibly deliberately

At that moment she felt so small

So weak so...womanly in his lock

"But let me give you something to work on till we get there"

Orbs widen by his words

Lifting her face to meet his gaze it was far too late

He had pressed his lips to her

She could feel his own body stiff in corporation to her's feeling intoxicated by well her everything

Her smell that reminded him of so many things he loved

Her shampoo that soaked her hair in the mind relaxing scent of cherry blossom trees

Her tiny body in his arms that added up to his thrill

Her delicate tongue colliding with her's

She matched him so beautifully, the way she leaned over to soppurt her weak body to his

The cute gasping and moaning pleasing his ears

She felt like the promised reword at the end of the rainbow or in his case the tiering session

As fast as it started the two broke free of their kiss to tashigi's lack of breath that slightly annoyed zoro that his ecstacy has ended

Or though he thought

moment tashigi have taken hold of his left hand in her own

She lifted it upward to her mouth and then

Her soft lips locked on the male index finger gently and shyly sucking on it

Roronoa could swear his entire body turned to stone from her sudden action or the fact that her adorable glare could melt giant mountains and possibly his whole body

Finishing up her rather Questioned action tashigi licked her own lips and pressed her own index finger on them and slowly baited hee upper lip once more

"Maybe we should...~"

Her words broke the awkward silence in agreement to his previous suggestion to which he slowly nodded and gaved her his notorious evil smirk that tashigi swore she felt herself almost dead from too much heartbeat

After the whole weird accident zoro ruffled up to his previous spot slowly adjusting himself once more in his garment to meet up the waiting tashigi so that they can "train" together in a more "private" place

"Shall we?"

Said Roronoa to his company and quickly he was off guard once again as the lovely tashigi wrapped his arm around herself resting her head on his body

"Yeah~ I'll be wanting to see more of your swordplay tonight"

Announced tashigi to the muscular male

He couldn't resist the smirk that found its way to his facials upon hearing her words

"Oh? And I'll be wanting to see more of what you can do with that mouth of yours"

His perverted Statment met with a gentle punch to his powerful chest as the madly blushing tashigi hurled up ahead seemingly running from the biggest mistake of her life but in fact it was the beginning of a long and charming life as

~Roronoa Tashigi"


End file.
